


Pay them a Compliment

by periwren



Series: Based from Thomas's videos [7]
Category: Sander Sides, Sander sides web series, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Ask the experts money video, Compliment, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Is Deciet really that bad?, Like Inside Out, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Patton tries so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: I imagine the Sander sides are a bit like the characters from Inside Out when they are not doing their own Video - stuck inside Thomas's head each trying to help Thomas function while dealing with each other. This is just a short little thing about the start of the Ask the Experts Video, involving the others inteactions with a little bit of Deceit.





	Pay them a Compliment

Each of the Sander sides jostled each other at the control panel within Thomas's mind to get the best view out of his eyes and get the most space to control what was going on inside his head. The panel was getting incredible crowded nowadays. Patton - Thomas's morality, his heart and kindness basically sat in the very centre. He remembers a time when Thomas was just a baby and it was only him in charge of the control panel, such a happy simpler time. But as Thomas had grown and developed as a person more and more "Sides" had appeared insisting that they too also needed to have a say with how things were run in the mind palace. 

There was Logan or Logic that helped Thomas be smart. Logan was very important during Thomas's school years but he was a bit disheartened that as an adult Thomas didn't seem to use him as much as he used to. This sometimes made Logic have a very short temper with the others. 

There was also Roman aka Princey who was Creativity - he helped Thomas think of lots of wonderful ideas and helped Thomas bring them into the world. But Creativity could be very bossy and self centred at times - it wasn't good for Thomas to dreaming all of the time. Logic and Creativity bickered a lot. 

Creativity also bickered a lot with Anxiety or Virgil (he had some trust issues and they had only recently found out his name) because Anxiety wanted to protect Thomas from all the bad things in the world and sometimes his worry got in the way of Creativity making Thomas go on adventures or sometimes even things like Patton wanting to go up to a stranger and make a new friend. Anxiety had always been apart of them but when Thomas was a child he didn't have to work as hard because he had his parents, teachers and older brothers to help look out for him. As a teenager when teachers turned a blind eye to other kids picking and bullying Thomas because they couldn't be bothered to deal with it, Anxiety had to work a lot more. Sometimes he worked a little too much. 

Someone else who had always been apart of Thomas's for a long time but Patton did not want them to work hard or work at all was Deceit. Deceit hadn't even told them his name yet. But Patton wasn't too sure why Thomas needed to have Deceit, bad things could happen if Deceit took control of the panel. Patton remembered the first time this happened when Thomas was four and his mother cornered Thomas in the living room with the empty cookie jar. 

"Thomas did you eat all of the cookies?" demanded Mum. 

Patton was about to type into the control panel, yes and it was yummy, when suddenly Deceit slammed his hand down. Patton heard Thomas say;

"No." Shaking his head side to side rapidly. 

Mummy frowned. Patton gasped and looked at Deceit. Deceit shrugged and hit the panel again. 

"Christian ate them." 

Patton doesn't like to think about what happened after because it involved a lot of yelling from Mummy and a smack on the bottom for lying because she  _saw_ Thomas stuffing his face with cookies when she walked into the room and Christian was at soccer practice. 

Sometimes when Deceit hit the control panel they didn't get into trouble _but it still wasn't right_. Patton tried to keep Deceit in the corner away from the control panel reading the mindscape manuals as much as he could. 

But today Deceit was at the panel with the rest of them and Patton didn't have time to try and get him away. He was too busy. Thomas was just about to shoot another YouTube Video and Patton was so excited because Thomas loved doing these videos and Patton loved them too and everything was just so exciting. But at the moment everything was happening at once and it was a bit hard to stay in control with everyone there. 

Creativity had demanded one last costume change before Thomas sat down into their chair facing the camera. 

"Alright that is a better color, yeah that's nicer." Creativity beamed he loved it when Thomas looked good. 

But the other chair was empty - where was Joan? Anxiety hands started hitting some small buttons on the edge of the panel.

"Stop that!" cried Roman.

"Where is Joan? Why aren't they here? We can't do this without them. We need to stop this video - it's going to be a disaster" muttered Virgil. 

Patton licked his lips, this wasn't getting off to a good start. 

"It's okay we will find out where Joan is." and hit some buttons and listened as Thomas asked Pawel where Joan was. 

Anxiety hit some more buttons when Thomas was told no one had seen Joan. Creativity tried to shove him away, "Stop it's fine, we can do the video ourselves." 

"No we can't -its ask the experts not ask the expert!" cried Anxiety.

"Let us take some sensible steps at fixing this problem - first lets turn off this camera until we can locate Joan - there is no reason for it to be filming us until we are actually ready to start the video." said Logan reaching for a button. 

"NO!" screamed Creativity trying to smack Logic's hand out of the way while still pushing Anxiety "The show must go on!" Creativity really went into overdrive in front of a camera. 

"Okay, okay calm down everyone - I'm going to get Thomas to call Joan and find out where they are - everything is going to be fine." said Patton cheerfully. 

"Why are they still filming this?" muttered Logic, as Thomas got Joan on the phone, Anxiety hit another button "I can't do this without you." Thomas whispered. 

"This really should be edited out and they should do the introduction again properly." said Logan pinching the bridge of his nose, as Patton hit the buttons making Thomas's proceed explaining the video was all about the wild world of money, "Logic it doesn't have to be perfect, if Thomas wants to fix it up later or reshoot that's fine but lets keep moving forward for now."

"This video is going to go down in flames." moaned Anxiety in despair, as Thomas said burning more times than necessary out of nervousness.

"Oh will you _please_ leave the dramatics to me!" snapped Creativity. 

"Look! There's Joan." Joy spread through Patton and Thomas at the sight of their best friend. But it was short lived as Joan plonked down in their chair. They had a flask in one hand, their clothes looked disheveled and untidy shirt untucked, jacket hanging off them, a large mustard stain down the front (That is never going to come out, thought Roman) and it looked like they hadn't shaved in days. 

The Sanders Sides all stared at Joan through Thomas's eyes. 

"Oh they are such a hot mess!" shrieked Creativity. 

"Their appearance is most unprofessional." put in Logic.

"I want Thomas to go back to bed!" wailed Anxiety. 

"Um, well ..." Patton didn't know what to say.

Thomas didn't seem to know what to say either slowly he said "Soooo... you ... look-"

"Oh, Morality do something." cried Creativity. "What if they start fighting and ruin the video!"

Patton's eyes widened what on Earth could he get Thomas to say! There was nothing positive at all about Joan's appearance, Patton didn't want to let Thomas hurt his best friends feelings.

Deceit who had been very quite sitting on Logic's other side (if he kept quite the others sometimes forgot he was there and wouldn't try and shove him in a corner somewhere) suddenly reached out in front of Patton and hit a button. 

"...nice" and made Thomas smile. 

Patton's mouth dropped in surprize  - no, no, no this wasn't good - what Thomas said wasn't true at all!

But the other sides looked relived, "Good job Deceit that was a very kind thing to say!" beamed Creativity "We can get back on track with the video now."

Patton huffed and started pressing some other buttons making Thomas ask Joan if there was anything they needed to talk about "You're looking a little..." but this just made Joan snap at them "I'm sorry that you can't grow a beard Thomas!"

"Morality what are you doing! Just drop it! So Joan looks a little ...scruffy. It just makes Thomas appear all the more dashing by comparison." said Creativity, knocking Patton in the shoulder to move his hands away from the keys. 

Patton was about to retort angrily, when Logic jumped in "Morality remember our focus is getting through Thomas's YouTube video, lets move ahead now Joan's on board."

"Surfboard." sang Creativity. Logic blinked in confusion. "Never mind." muttered Creativity. 

~~~

Later in the video.

Patton had relaxed again and was trying to be funny but Joan wasn't getting it.   
"I've got a bit o' coin!" he made Thomas say. Patton was trying to get Joan to laugh. 

"What on Earth is that accent meant to _be_ Patton?" asked Creativity covering his ear's as Thomas said it again. 

Joan said, "Oh you're pretending to be Hugh Jackman."

Patton's faced dropped, why was it when he tried to be funny it was always so cringey. Deceit stealthily hit a button, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." said Thomas "It's pretty good, right?

Joan didn't even hesitate, "Uh no!"

Patton looked crushed as he made Thomas quickly move on to the next question and looked down at their phone and away from Joan as Creativity cried out, "JOAN RUDE! Thomas's accents are not that bad! Why can't you have a kind Deceit like ours to say nice things to your friends!"

Morality looked over to their Deceit. 

Deceit smiled at Patton, " I thought you made Thomas into a great Hugh Jackman."

Patton shared a small smile back, "Thank you."

Maybe their Deceit wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I accidently put the wrong pronouns for Joan anywhere, I have proof read it but I'm always paranoid that I will mistakenly put him/his instead of them/there and if I do I am soo sorry.


End file.
